


A Bottle of Whiskey, Please

by snacc__daddy



Series: Jacky-boy and Danny-boy [7]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, sugar gay, they're self aware, this is kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snacc__daddy/pseuds/snacc__daddy
Summary: It's Jack and Daniel's one year anniversary, how will it go, i don't know, well, yes I do, but read it anyways





	A Bottle of Whiskey, Please

"Happy anniversary," Daniel says in a soft voice, having recently woken up, turning over slightly to look at his partner, whom he's been secretly dating for a year to the day, the only others who know about their relationship are Angie Martinelli and Peggy Carter, who are also participating in an illegal relationship.

"That's today?" Jack says with a fake groan, opening his eyes to lock them with Daniel's, small smile beginning to spread on his mouth, as he had been counting the days for the past week and a half, wanting to make sure that he wouldn't forget to do something special for Daniel. "I'm joking." He adds, a smile spreading further across his face, Daniel beginning to wear a matching smile on his own face.

"We have to get to work." Daniel says, eyes and smile falling as he realizes that they have obligations outside of their shared bedroom before he begins to clamber his way out of their bed.

"No, stay." Jack says, basically whining, as he grabs onto Daniels' wrist as if he's drowning and it's a life preserver before he gives it a little tug, wanting Daniel to stay in bed with him, not wanting to go out and face the real world.

"You know we can't, Jack." Daniel says with a sigh as Jack begrudgingly lets go of his wrist with an almost identical sigh before he allows his arm to fall back onto the bed before he begins to close his eyes to go back to sleep. "Jack! We need to start getting ready." Daniel says, slapping Jacks arm lightly, just enough to keep his partner awake.

"Five more minutes." Jack says distractedly, eyes opening slowly to look up at his partner who has continued to get out of bed, flinging the sheets off of his lower body before he swings so now his leg is hanging off the bed as he prepares to put the prosthetic back on for the day ahead of them.

"I'll meet you in the other room." Daniel says before he grabs his crutch and begins to hobble into the other room, wanting to get the day started so it would end quicker, just wanting to spend time with Jack on their anniversary. "Do you want any coffee before we leave?" He calls out to Jack, from the dining room/living room area, who is still in their bedroom, still trying to wake up.

"Sure!" Jack calls back as he gets up from the bed and begins to head towards the bathroom, wanting to take a quick shower before he and Daniel have to leave the safety of their apartment for the day.

~*~

"Do you and Jack want to come to dinner with Angie and me? I know that it's you guys' anniversary so I thought that all of us could do something, you know, fun, for a change." Peggy says to Daniel later that day, sitting in her chair with her feet propped up on her desk as Daniel is standing next to her, as the two of them had been reviewing a few pieces of evidence from their last case, to make sure that they were making the right arrest.

"Uh," Daniel says, his eyes flicking into Jack's office, where he seems to be in an animated conversation with someone on the phone, and he knows that it's not a good time to go and ask if he wants to join the girls for dinner. "I'll ask him about it later, it doesn't seem to be like a good time." He adds as he watches Jack slam the phone back down onto its receiver before yelling out a few curse words, which some of the agents pick up on, before running his hands violently through his hair, some strands coming out of the gel and hanging around his face.

"I think you're right." Peggy says simply, placing the files onto her desk as she moves her eyes away from Jacks office, feeling as though she's watching something that would be better off not watched, and that's Jack Thompson trying with everything he's got to not turn over his entire office in a fit of rage. "Or maybe you should, or go talk to him at least, to calm him down." She adds, not wanting Jack to do something that he'll come to regret just because of something over a silly phone call.

"Yeah, maybe I should." Daniel says, not completely sold on the idea but he takes a few steps closer to Jacks office anyways. "Wish me luck." He adds with an unsure shrug before he takes a few more steps towards Jacks office before he places a few knocks on the door, not wanting to burst in on the other man who is clearly not in the best of moods at the moment.

"Come in." Jack says from in his office, his voice showing that it's taking all that he has to not lash out at anyone and anything that comes into his path, willingly or otherwise. "What is it?" He asks after Daniel has walked into the office and shut the door behind him, not wanting any of the other agents to listen in on their conversation.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay, you seem pretty upset about whatever you were talking on the phone about." Daniel answers, not really caring whether or not Jack thinks that it's weird that he was looking into the other man's office, as he takes a few steps towards Jack, crutch clacking against the floor with each step.

"I'm fine." Jack says, voice still filled with a hidden anger that could come out at any moment, like a ticking-time-bomb, clearly not being honest but Daniel can tell that he doesn't want to get into it, so he decides not to push it, not wanting Jack to get mad at him, especially since it's their anniversary.

"Peggy invited us to go out to dinner with her and Angie tonight. Now, I know that we had said that we were just going to do something just the two of u-" Before Daniel can finish what he was saying Jack cuts him off.

"Yeah, no, that's fine." Jack says, in an almost harsh and snippy tone of voice, and this is what makes Daniel realize that Jack doesn't want to be talking with him anymore, that's why he cut him off while he was trying to talk about their new dinner plans.

"Alright, cool, meet me in the locker room when our shift is over." Daniel says before he turns and goes to leave the office, not wanting to overstay his welcome, as he can tell that Jack is angry and in no mood to be talking with other people.

"See you then." Jack says, knowing that he was more snippy and harsh with Daniel than he should have been, but he just couldn't help it, before Daniel leaves the room, but Daniel doesn't respond, he doesn't even turn around to look back at the other man before he leaves the office, and Jack can tell that he's now pissed off the one person that he was supposed to keep happy today. "Goddamnit." He says to himself with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, all anger and rage pouring out of him, now filled with guilt and regret

~*~

"Hey." Jack says, walking into the locker room, where Daniel is sitting on one of the benches, fiddling around with his prosthetic leg before his head snaps up to look at his partner, who he hasn't said a word to all day, not since their conversation in Jack's office.

"Hi." Daniel says, going back to messing with his leg, clearly still a little mad at Jack for what happened earlier.

"Look, So-Daniel, don't be mad at me for earlier, please? Today is supposed to be our day, I don't want something small to ruin that." Jack says, taking a few steps closer to Daniel, knowing that the day crew has left and no one from the night crew has a reason to come into the locker room until they leave early the next morning, almost slipping up and calling him Sousa, as he almost never calls him by his first name while they're working, unless it just slips out.

"I know, I just, I'm sorry." Daniel says, all of the anger pouring out of him as he looks up and sees how sad Jack looks. "Look, let's go have a good time with Peggy and Angie and then we can do whatever you want when we get home." He adds, wanting to make sure that both of them enjoy their anniversary, as he stops messing with his leg before he takes hold of his crutch and stands, wanting to give Jack a hug. "Come here." He adds, raising his free arm

**Author's Note:**

> So I have another ending idea for this story, if anyone wants me to add onto this I'll just add another chapter with the other stuff that I was going to put in. Just let me know!


End file.
